1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector including an illumination device having a solid-state light source, a light modulation device that modulates light from the illumination device in response to image information, and a projection system that projects the light from the light modulation device has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2009-199046)).
According to the projector in related art, a projector with low power consumption may be provided because the projector includes an illumination device having a solid-state light source with low power consumption as the illumination device.
In a technological field of the projector, a projector with the higher brightness is constantly requested. Accordingly, it is conceivable that a projector with the higher brightness than that in the projector in related art is obtained by replacing the illumination device in the projector in related art by an illumination device having plural solid-state light sources.
However, by simply replacing the illumination device by an illumination device having plural solid-state light sources, the projector with the higher brightness than that in the projector in related art may be obtained, but there is a problem that the light use efficiency becomes lower because a total area of a light emission part in the illumination device is larger.